


Keith Genuary Day 17: Space Caterpillars

by sunshinehime



Series: Keith's Gen-Uary Event 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Keith (Voltron), Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, I wish they had more screentime, Space Caterpillars - Freeform, these little fuzzies are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Keith and Pidge are still working on that engine project. But this time there are Space Caterpillars, who are quite taken with Keith, and plenty of puns from Pidge. Hilarity ensues.





	Keith Genuary Day 17: Space Caterpillars

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this at the last minute, which turned out to be a mini sequel to the Day 14 drabble I wrote previously (which can be viewed in this series). Somehow made it just before the deadline, bless. Enjoy!

Keith and Pidge decide to resume their RL Drive project after the crazy wormhole shenanigans were worked out and all emergency repairs had been implemented.

For a few days they work in the Lions’ hanger as they need access to equipment and parts for the working prototype they’re finally starting on. This time around Hunk and Coran are able to join in on some of the building sessions to offer advice and improvements to the engine design in between repairs to the Lions and Castle.

One evening the duo decide to head to Pidge's room again, since they need to revise their blueprints after Hunk points out a major design flaw with the fuel canister.

“Excuse us little guys, coming through,” Pidge says as she moves around the space caterpillars with practiced ease. Keith remains silent, stunned at seeing the tiny fuzzy creatures floating around her room.

“Luckily the canister issue isn't too serious, I was thinking we could adjust the--”

“Pidge. What are these?”

“What are wha--oh!” Pidge turns around to see the caterpillars circling around Keith, who is trying his very best at playing cool and unbothered but failing spectacularly.

“Whoops, sorry about that. Forgot I didn't introduce anyone to these guys yet.” And she launches into an explanation about her side of events when they were all separated.

“You made  _trash_  versions of us?”

“I was lonely! And is that really all you took from what I said?”

“No, but it's the most ridiculous part. Other then the space caterpillars, that is.” Keith is sitting on Pidge's bed, while she sits on the floor facing sideways to him, her laptop set up already. The caterpillars have taken a liking to Keith, with two laying on his lap and the third nestled in his mop of dark hair.

“What made them come with you anyway?” Keith is petting the two on his lap now and Pidge can't help but smile at the sight.

“Not sure, really. When I boarded my Lion's cockpit, I turned around and they were just floating there. I asked if they were sure about coming but then they just cuddled me so….” She trails off with a shrug but Keith gets her point.

One of the fuzzies lifts off his lap and nuzzles his cheek. Keith softly chuckles ( _No_ , that was  _definitely_  a giggle) at the sensation of ticklish fur and Pidge is convinced they're in an alternate reality. One that is very adorable but  _still_.

“I have to admit, they are pretty cuddly.” A sudden unsettling memory from Arus flashes in Keith's mind. “Uh. Pidge? Do-do they talk?”

Pidge is busy typing on her laptop and answers without thinking. “No, they flash their markings to communicate. Why?”

“N-no reason.” And exhales in relief. He can’t handle another surprise like that again. They continue to work on the blueprint for about a varga, the two slowly working out an improved canister design. “Hey, Pidge?”

“What's up?” She answers without looking up from the computer but Keith has been working with her long enough to tell she's listening.

“How come you haven't. You know. Asked Hunk to do this,” he gestures at the screen, “with you instead?”

“Why would I? I’m already working with you.”

Keith almost runs his fingers through his hair, remembers the caterpillar resting there and ends up scratching its head instead. It leans into the touch and settles in his hair more.

“It's just that, you came to me because Hunk or Coran weren't free, right? So now that they’re free, why...settle? I guess? I’m like, I’m not as smart as them, I mean.”

Pidge has stopped her typing by this point and puts a hand in front of Keith's face. Before he can ask why, she flicks his forehead.

“Ow! Hey!” He sees the two fuzzy caterpillars, one on his lap and one still floating in front, flash their markings and wonders what it means through the stinging. That actually  _hurt_.

“Stop being stupid. Hunk and I already have plenty of projects, and this one is  _ours_. I like working with you on this.” A grin nearly splits her face. “Or did you forget that we're the Ace Arms of Voltron now?”

Keith's eyes are as wide as saucers, all his melancholy forgotten at the elaborate pun title. “What?! Are you--really?”

“I think we're gonna  _ace_  this engine design.”

“Please. Please stop this.”

“I guess you really were the  _ace_  pilot of the Garrison.”

“Caterpillar, go. Stop her.” He gently cups and lifts the one in his lap forward, half joking, but it shocks him by floating to Pidge and covering her mouth with its body. Her eyes bug out and Keith is clutching his sides, nearly choking on his laughter.

Pidge thinks that, despite her so-called caterpillar friend  _fucking betraying_  her, seeing Keith so happy is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The space caterpillars are really cute and I wanted to show them more love. I was considering the space mice for a bit, though, because I love those little guys too. Also puns are the best.


End file.
